Summer Training
by Ktoddhim
Summary: Hermione is sent a letter from Hogwarts, offering her a summer for training. Severus and Hermione are secret lovers. Will their relationship grow or will Severus push her away?
1. the Letter

A/n:

Hi readers! Here's yet another story.

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe I should get a time turner and make it so that I do own it? No? Fine then. Here's the story.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Hermione woke up to the sound of something tapping on her window. Slowly, she rose and padded softly over to it. A tawny owl stood on the sill with a letter tied to its leg.

Hermione opened it and the owl landed on her bed with a soft thump.

The letter was thick and she curiously opened it.

Dear Ms. Granger,

This letter is an invitation formally inviting you to attend a training group at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are one of five students with the grades necessary to attend this course.

You will be learning potions, more advanced dark arts and charms. The courses will be taught by Professor Flitwick and myself. Should you choose to accept, a representative from the school will arrive the following day after receiving your reply.

Please reply with your answer as soon as possible.

Professor Severus Snape

Hermione stared at the letter in shocked disbelief. She would've thought that Harry would be accepted because of the need to train for Voldemort, but her? She couldn't understand it.

'But Severus will be there.' A small voice said in her head.

"This is true," she said aloud. With a small smile. It was funny to read the formal letter because she had seen his unprofessional side. She had seen him without his mask. It was dangerous, but Severus had been willing to risk it for her. So she picked up a quill and wrote a reply saying that she accepted the offer.

Severus Snape sat in his room thinking. It had been Albus's idea for this advanced summer training and for him to teach it. Briefly he wondered if Hermione would accept the invitation. He also wondered if Potter had been given one. Judging by his abysmal potion grades, he thought not. A smirk flitted across his face at that pleasant thought. No Potter for the summer, but Hermione would be there. There was absolutely no way the knowledge hungry girl could refuse. Unless she was under the imperious curse of course.

As he sat, a tawny owl flew through a hole in the wall for just that purpose. It was the same owl that he had sent to give Hermione the letter.

'That was fast.' He thought as he untied the letter and red it. He was pleased and not surprised to read her acceptance. Right then and there, he decided to go and fetch her himself. First though, he had to tell Albus of an acceptance and where he would be going.

"Warheads," Severus said and the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office leapt aside.

'Why Albus insists on having candy passwords I'll never know.' He thought morosely as he lifted his hand to knock on the smooth oak door with a picture of a griffin upon it.

"Come in Severus," said Albus before his hand even touched the door. He grimaced as the door opened to admit him.

"Please sit my boy. Would you like some tea or a lemon drop?"

"No headmaster, I just came to inform you that there has been a reply to one of my letters."

"Who is it?"

Ms. Granger."

"I should have known," Albus said, eyes twinkling brightly. Severus wanted to somehow make that twinkle disappear, but he suppressed the urge.

"Is it alright if I go and retrieve Ms. Granger since there appears to be no other professors here?"

"Of course Severus. You know that she cannot stay in Gryffindor tower by herself during the summer." Severus smirked internally, but kept his face outwardly blank.

"Yes Albus, I am aware of that. There is an extra room in my quarters she can use. I have some other accommodations should anyone else accept."

"That will not be necessary as the others are Ravenclaws. Since there is more than two, they may stay in their own dormitory." Severus heard the dismissal in the headmaster's tone so he left the office to go and prepare a room for Hermione.

Rather than have a house elf prepare the room, Severus decided that he would do it himself. Hermione had told him that her favorite color was blue, and so he did the best he could. He thought she would like what he had done.

The furniture was cherry wood, the window and bed curtains were green with silver swirling through it. He couldn't resist putting some Slytherin traits there. The bed linens were blue. There was a roll top desk in the corner for her to do work and a bookcase across from it. Severus was sure that she would bring a lot of books.

After that was all done, Severus got ready to get Hermione from her house. Since it was in the muggle world, he had to where the proper muggle attire. Black was his favorite color so he wore a button down black shirt with black slacks. His black hair was pulled back in a braid with a leather cord holding it. He also wore black boots and in a concealed pocket of his black shirt was his wand.

Hermione looked around her room for the fourth time to make sure that all of her things were packed. She had told her parents of the training, and at first they were skeptical. They didn't like the thought of her learning the dark arts anymore than necessary. Hermione convinced them by asking what would happen if she were to be attacked and she wouldn't know anything? That had changed their answer.

Hermione wondered who would come and get her. Surely it wouldn't be Severus? He probably would not think it safe for them to be seen together. Voldemort surely wouldn't be happy if he learned of that. Still, she couldn't stop hopeful thoughts from entering her mind that the representative would be him. She jumped and nearly fell off the bed when the sound of the doorbell invaded her thoughts. Knowing it was for her; she took up her things and headed down the stairs. She stopped halfway down to see if she could ascertain who she was going with.

"I am here to retrieve Ms. Granger for her training," said the smooth voice of Professor Severus Snape. Hermione happily went down the rest of the stairs and looked at the potions professor. To her eyes, he looked great. She had never seen him in anything but his teaching attire.

His tight black slacks emphasized his muscular figure and the shirt did the same. His hair looked good pulled back. Hermione could see his face for once rather than his curtain of black hair.

"Professor, hello," Hermione said heaving her trunk closer to him.

"Ms. Granger, I was not surprised to receive your acceptance letter," he replied, shrinking her trunk with a wave of his wand.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Come, I told Albus it would not take me long to fetch you," he said waving aside her thanks. Hermione nodded understanding and turned to her parents.

"Well, I'll see you next year."

"Yes, don't forget to write," said her father.

"Of course not," said Hermione indignantly. Severus smirked, knowing that she wrote every week and would be horrified to miss writing to them.

She hugged them and followed Severus out of the door.

"So, how are we getting there?"

"Seeing as you cannot apparate, we shall take a portkey," he said stiffly taking out a lemon drop wrapper. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I presume that is from Professor Dumbledore?"

"Who else?" Severus said, a small smile playing about is lips even though he tried to will it away. Some of the tension drained away and they both grabbed hold of the Portkey which was made to take them directly to Severus's quarters.

Hermione landed with a jolt and nearly fell over. Luckily, Severus caught her, dropping the useless wrapper in the process so both of his arms could snake around her waist. She in turn, wrapped hers around him.

"I missed you, Sev. It's so hard to pretend that our feelings are not what they really are." Hermione's face was now buried in his shoulder and she found herself struggling not to cry.

"I know, but we must have patience. You and I both know that we must not get caught. The danger is too great. If Voldemort or your parents found out…"

"I know, I just had to say that," she said, pulling back reluctantly. She did indeed know the dangers, and she did not want Severus to get in trouble. She would risk anything for him. She could deal with the pain of being alone for a little longer. It would be hard, but for their safety, it had to be done.

"Alright, I have prepared a room for you in my quarters. As you are the only Gryffindor, we can't have you in there all alone. It is the rules that if there are less than 3 students then they must be supervised."

"What about the others. Won't they be suspicious? What about Professor Dumbledore? Won't he…" Severus held up a hand and she stopped her questioning.

"The rest of the accepted who have gotten letters are Ravenclaws. As there are four of them, they are staying in their tower. I have already informed Albus of your sleeping arrangements and he has made no objections. If you ask me, that man knows more than he lets on." Hermione nodded knowingly. "Now, I shall show you where your room is."

Severus led Hermione down a hall with four doors, two on each side.

"This first door on the right is the washroom. This first door on the left is the room I have prepared for you. This next one is my room and this last one on the right is my private potions lab. Please do not go down there at all, unless I am down there and you are in dire need of help. Meaning, if you are bleeding and cannot help yourself. Those are my only rules. Stella the house elf will give you anything you require and you are permitted to use magic here, as there are wards blocking it from the ministry."

Hermione frowned at the mention of a house elf, but said nothing. She was glad to be able to use magic. New spells could be learned. Walking over to the door that Severus had called hers, she opened it and stared in shock and happy surprise.

"You remembered my favorite color?"

"Of course," was all he said before turning, and sweeping away to his lab.

Taking out her trunk, she set it on her bed and restored it to its original size. Opening it, she made all of her neatly organized books put themselves on the provided shelves and all of her neatly folded clothes put themselves into the dresser drawers. Then she set up her pictures around the room.

She stared at the one from last year with her and Severus standing side by side with the lake shining in the background. It being a moving picture, Hermione loved to just watch. It appeared that he had his mask in place, not even a twitch. Looking closer though, Hermione saw his mouth twitch just the slightest bit when he turned his head to her. It made her smile every time she looked at that picture. It was the only one so far that she had of the two of them.

Severus shut the door softly to his lab. He was glad to have the girl with him, but now it would be pure torture not to do what he had been dreaming about for a while. It hurt every time he looked at her face, and he could tell it hurt her too.

The two of them had been together since the end of last year. He had told her how he felt, and discovered that she felt the same way. They both had decided that for both their sakes, they would act like nothing was going on. It was the hardest thing Severus could ever remember doing, aside from bowing to Voldemort of course.

He began to make a mild healing potion. Severus knew that there might be need of it during the training as they would be practicing dueling, advanced charms, potions, and advanced dark arts. Depending on how powerful the caster, the spells could range from weak to extremely strong. Severus was willing to bet that Hermione was strong in the power. He had seen her when she was angry and it was pretty colossal.

Hermione lay on her bed thinking. Severus was the only one she could ever imagine loving. She wanted him with all of her heart, but knew it would be hard. For one thing, he was a lot older than her and a teacher. They would get in trouble if caught., but damn her if she wasn't going to try to get something out of this situation. She would not simply sit back when opportunity was close at hand.


	2. The Walls Have Been Breached

A/N:

Hey readers! I am sorry I have taken such a long time with updates.

I had writer's block! Grrr, I really hate it! I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I write as I go, so that is also why it takes to long.

Rest assured that I will continue with all of my stories. Do not think I have given up.

Weirdly: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! It was just a spir of the moment story. Cuz you know Hermione and how much she likes training. Thanks for putting me on your list!

Enjoy this!

Chapter two: The Walls Have Been Breached

Hermione pushed herself up from the bed and took out a book on defence dueling. She was sure that it would come in handy for the coming training. As she read, she found her mind wandering inexorably toward Severus. She wanted him with her now. She longed for the talks they would have by the fires in his rooms last year, but knew they had to be patient. She wondered though, since they were alone here if they could talk, just talk.

Getting up, she made her way toward his potions lab and knocked softly on the door.

Severus was jolted from his daze by a hesitant knock. He knew who it was and waved his hand, allowing the door to swing open.

"Ms. Granger, is there something you need?" She frowned at him.

"Professor, Severus, can't we drop the formalities since we are alone? Can't we just talk, like we did last year?" Need had crept into her voice despite her trying to stop it and Severus noticed. He stood up from his stool and waved his wand at the potion, making sure that it would not ruin itself. Then he came to Hermione, putting his arms gently around her. She melted into his embrace, desperately trying not to cry. It seemed to her that she was trying not to cry a lot lately.

"Hermione, I understand your pain. We have to be careful, but we can talk, as long as it's only here. We are alone, and I can grant you that much.

He pulled back, still holding her hand and they made there way to the living room where he started a real fire.

The two of them sat down on the black sofa close together. Severus put his arm around the girl and she snuggled up to his side. She had missed this and was glad that she didn't have to spend the entire summer at home, thinking of him and missing him.

They had been in a relationship since last year. Hermione would sacrifice anything for him. It was coming up to her seventh year, and she had just turned Seventeen, the age of consent, the other day. Severus was aware of this, but hesitant. After all, she was still a student. The thing was, he didn't know if he could handle being in the same quarters, and not do anything about it. He could see the same in Hermione's eyes. He decided to talk to her.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She was half asleep against his shoulder.

"We need to talk, about us," he said softly, running a gentle hand through her soft hair. She straightened and looked at him.

" I know," she said softly. He smiled at her answer, and thought of what he wanted to say.

"I need to know what you want from our relationship." She looked at him blankly. What did he mean? What was she to say? And then she knew what she wanted, and looked into his black eyes.

"I want you, what you're willing to give me. I know that a relationship such as ours is not one that will work in public, but.. I don't want it to end."

Severus looked at her, not sure what to say. He had known this would come sometime, but it was a shock to hear her say it. It was his wish too, but he figured they should wait to do anything more for at least a little while. He looked at her, amazed that she would want him, the evil potions master.

"Are you certain?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes," she said unblinkingly. "I have felt a connection to you for a long time. I know that we should wait till I am no longer in school to go any further, and I also know that it will be hard for both of us." Severus nodded in agreement, resigning himself to many cold showers.

"Good. I wanted us to understand how we both felt and what should or should not happen. Now, it is getting late and tomorrow is going to be a strenuous day," he said, getting back into professor mode.

"Yes professor Snape," she said playfully, but she made no move to leave the warmth of his arms.

"Am I going to have to take points?" he mock sneered.

"Why not do something better?" She raised her face to his, and their lips met in their first passion-filled kiss. Hot sensations ran throughout Hermione's body, and she knew that this man was the one for her. This just felt right, even though it was wrong.

Severus reveled in Hermione's soft lips upon his. It had been so long since he had felt this depth of feeling for anyone. For the last 15 years, his heart had been incased in a block of ice. Now, it was melting, fully allowing this girl, his student into his heart, his walls. Now, he would have to protect her with his life. Spying would once again be hard, because now he had the will to live. He cared once again, for life.


End file.
